Lemmy
Lemmy Koopa is one of the primary antagonists of the super mario bros series and one of the seven Koopalings fathered by Bowser, and is named after Lemmy Kilmister of the band Motorhead. He is believed to be the second oldest, though he is the smallest. Character Lemmy is usually seen with wobbly eyes and multi-colored hair. His trademark weapon is his yellow rubber bouncy ball on which he balances. This explains his circus look. Appearances ]] Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Lemmy is the boss of World 6, Ice Land. Lemmy is found and battled by Mario in the cabin of his Airship; in battle, Lemmy would ride a rubber ball around the room and use his stolen wand to generate more rubber balls, that Mario must dodge. Jumping on Lemmy's head three times results in defeat. Super Mario World '' In ''Super Mario World, Mario fights him in the subterranean Vanilla Dome area. In this battle, Lemmy does not attack Mario directly. Instead he simply pops out of a Warp Pipe in his chamber, along with two Lemmy look-a-like dolls. Mario needs to jump on the real Lemmy's head three times to knock him out of the end of his Warp Pipe and into the lava below, avoiding the fake Lemmys as the Podoboos bounce around the room. Yoshi's Safari In Yoshi's Safari, Lemmy is the first boss encountered. He has a machine with a big head that looks just like him. However, if you damage the face then eventually you'll get to damage the real thing. He has possession of the Garnet Gem. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Lemmy’s fighting style matches that of his sister, Wendy, except he throws rubber balls instead of rings. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga In Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he is the third Koopaling to fight Mario and Luigi. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Lemmy is the boss of the World 3. In the first fight in the Tower, Lemmy uses his scepter to conjure a ball and bounce it towards the player(s)' character(s). While the ball doesn't inflict damage, the player needs to jump over it, as it does push the player towards the edge of the ledge, and into a pit. Lemmy can be defeated by stomping on his head three times. He is fought for a second time in the Castle level. He is fought the same way, but his ball is significantly bigger. When he gets hit 2 times, the ball Lemmy stands on further increases its size for additional difficulty to damage him one last time. ''New Super Mario Bros. U Lemmy Koopa appears as the boss of Lemmy's Swinging Castle of Acorn Plains in ''New Super Mario Bros. U. ''He mainly attacks Mario by throwing bombs at him while rolling on his ball. Mario can easily avoid the bombs by either wall jumping of the side or by flying over them as Flying Squirrel Mario. When Lemmy has taken two hits, he will hurl a couple of larger bombs that are a little harder to avoid. After Lemmy is defeated, Mario and the others can access the next world: Layer-Cake Desert. Mario Kart 8 Lemmy Koopa will make his debut appearance in ''Mario Kart 8 as a playable racer along with his siblings. This is also his first appearance as a playable character in a spin-off game. Attacks Lemmy's attacks usually consists of trying to trample Mario with his ball. In Superstar Saga, he could split himself into 5 different mirrored forms. However, his ball does not appear in the game. He could also breathe fire. Personality and Appearance Very little is known about the Koopalings personalities other than in the Super Mario Bros. cartoons.. Lemmy is considered immature, childish, and quite stupid. He is the smallest Koopaling. He has recently sported a yellow ponytail in addition to his mohawk. Fans usually add a small fang in the top corner of his mouth in art. He would rather perform in the circus, than cause Mario and Luigi trouble. He usually will mess up the simplest order, if not forget what it was. He is not as evil as most of his siblings, as he usually pulls small pranks. Lemmy simply wants fun, laughs, and to make his father proud. Other media In the cartoons he was named Hip Koopa and was often seen with his brother Hop (Iggy Koopa). The two of them shared most of their sentences (à la Donald Duck’s nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie) and were usually seen pulling pranks. There are two major differences between Lemmy and Hip: Hip’s hair is far thinner, and he has an overbite. In the comic books, Lemmy was quite stupid but could somehow understand Larry’s picture-only dialogue."Bowser Knows Best!" He was also a fan of Mario’s favorite comic book superhero, Dirk Drain-Head."The Adventures of Dirk Drain-Head" In Super Scope 6, Lemmy, riding a missile and chasing Mario, who is in a plane, will sometimes appear in Type A: Intercept mode and fly across the screen. If players hit Lemmy with their Super Scope, they will either recover a miss or gain points. Super Smash Bros (Wii U/3DS) Lemmy and the rest of his siblings have been confirmed to be alternate costumes for Bowser. Jr. References See also *Bowser *Mario *Koopa Troopa Category:Siblings Category:Enemies